


What the Future Holds

by kemoiunder



Series: Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor!Komi, Gryffindor!Sarukui, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Yaku, Ravenclaw!Ushijima, Ravenclaw!Yamagata, Slytherin!Akagi, Slytherin!kita, Study Group AU, Study group shenanigans, it could lead to anything really lol, such a great tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Komi thinks about his friendship with Yaku, and he thinks about some other stuff too, maybe his future.Day 3 of Haikyuu!! Libero Week 2018! The prompt for today was Future. I like the idea that we have some volleyboys that are childhood friends not drifting apart just because they went to different houses.





	What the Future Holds

Komi Haruki looked across the table at his Hufflepuff friend. Yaku Morisuke, with his reading glasses drooped slightly on his nose, was concentrating on reading one of his textbooks. They were usually the first ones to come to the library, aside from Yamagata Hayato, but that was really because the Ravenclaw basically lived in the library. 

They had always been friends, the two of them, for as long as Haruki had remembered. They grew up together, along with Sarukui, but him and Yaku had been a bit closer. Not technically romantically, even though Haruki had been curious when they were in their fourth year, a romance had never really blossomed between the two friends. They remained the best of friends, all throughout their Hogwarts careers. They were seventh years now, NEWT’s were just around the corner. Yaku had aspirations to be a professional Quidditch player, while Haruki had stopped playing during their OWL’s year to study more. Haruki didn’t really know what he wanted to be when he left the school, but that did depend on his scores for his tests. 

He had excelled at Quidditch, but he knew it had been a fleeting dream, he could never play professionally. Yaku, on the other hand, he whole-heartedly believed that he could. 

Haruki had been worried when they were first years, being sorted into different houses, him in Gryffindor while Yaku had gone to Hufflepuff, but they never lost the friendship they had. He surmised that it was partially due to the study group that they had basically founded along with Yamagata, Sarukui and Ushijima Wakatoshi. When Akagi and Kita from Slytherin joined as well, he knew that their group was set, having a ‘representative’ from each house. 

Haruki remembered that they had their own initial spats, every friendship did, but it was usually over simple things like food or a test question. They always made up though, even though Sarukui didn’t technically attend the study sessions as often as they thought he probably should. 

“Hey, Haru, what’d you get for this translation in Ancient Runes?” Haruki looked over at the proffered notebook, the neat handwriting of his friend making a smile find its way onto his face. He had finished the translations of these runes last night, and he was grateful that he had the answer. Yaku looked delighted that his friend knew, and quickly wrote down Haruki’s translation. 

Thinking about their younger years was making Haruki feel nostalgic, “Say, Mori, do you remember the party our group three after our OWL’s?”

Yaku grimaced slightly at the memory, before nodding. They had all gotten pretty drunk off of the fire whiskey that Haruki and Sarukui had been able to snag, and they had nursed powerful hangovers the next morning. 

“Yeah, I remember Wakatoshi berating us for it, since he was the only one who hadn’t gotten absolutely plastered.” It had only been the fifth years that had drank the whiskey, they had gotten butterbeers for their younger classmates. That was one of the conditions that Yamagata had proposed, since they definitely hadn’t wanted their cute little fourth and third years to get sick off of the no doubt very strong alcohol. 

“It was fun though! Even if the day after sucked.” Haruki could see Yaku’s nod of agreement, his glasses sliding even more down his nose. They really looked like they would fall at that point, but Yaku quickly raised his hand to push them up the bridge of his nose. 

“We’ll have to have another party after our NEWT’s.” Haruki could already imagine the absolute chaos that would amass from their group doing so. Yaku looked excited by the idea, nodding, “Definitely! But maybe not have fire whiskey. We don’t need alcohol to get up to trouble, anyways.”

Haruki let out a small bark of laughter. They had a lot of practice in not making too much noise in the library. The past seven years amassed many different stories, including some where they were too loud and had to be kicked out for the day. They both quickly agreed to at least discuss it with the rest of the seventh years in their group. 

Haruki went back to his Ancient Runes textbook, which prompted Yaku to do the same. They had tests to study for, but at the moment, Haruki was content to simply bask in the friendship that he had with his friend. Maybe one of their other friends would join them soon. Haruki didn’t know what his future would hold, but at least he wouldn’t be bored, his study group would definitely make sure of that.


End file.
